


Отверженные

by Max_Planck



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absurd, F/M, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поколение Чудес думают одинаково, и в этом заключается одна из причин их непобедимости. Так было, когда они играли в одной команде, так осталось, когда их пути разошлись. И эта же одинаковость сыграла с ними злую шутку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отверженные

В двадцать пять Аомине понял, что баскетбол - не самое важное в его жизни. А все из-за того, что ночью ему приснился сон. Самый обычный на первый взгляд. Лес, речка, Сацуки. Она сидела на его коленях, а он целовал ее. И это было так замечательно и естественно, что, проснувшись, Аомине еще долго валялся в постели с улыбкой на лице.  
Из-за постоянных матчей, тренировок и учебы времени на нормальные отношения не оставалось. А Сацуки все это время была рядом с ним, терпела его вредный характер, заботилась о нем, помогала с занятиями. Ко всему она была симпатичной и превосходно разбиралась в баскетболе.  
\- Решено, - Аомине вскочил с постели и бодрым шагом направился в ванную. Сегодня он сделает ей предложение. Да, они не встречались, даже не целовались ни разу. Но если посмотреть - они давно уже были как настоящая пара.  
Купив букет цветов, одев свой лучший костюм, Аомине отправился к дому Сацуки. Он был уверен на все сто, что она в обморок упадет от привалившего ей счастья. Аомине знал, что серьезных отношений у нее ни с кем не было, а его она никогда не бросала. Что значит - любила. Просто он не видел этого. Но сегодня все изменится.  
\- Поверь, Сацуки. Я сделаю тебя самой счастливой женщиной на свете, - сказал он светофору, когда тот подмигнул ему зеленым цветом.

***

Ему бы стоило насторожиться, когда дверь открыл Кисе, но Аомине был так возбужден из-за предстоящего разговора, что не обратил на его странную улыбку никакого внимания. Они настолько давно дружили, что стали чем-то вроде семьи. Поэтому вопрос "что Кисе, молодой и красивый парень, забыл ранним утром в доме незамужней девушки?" даже не всплыл.  
Самой Сацуки в доме не наблюдалось, зато собрались все бывшие игроки Тейко. Это первое, что заметил Аомине. Второе - это обилие цветов в комнате: розы, орхидеи, лилии, георгины.  
\- Еще один, - хмыкнул за его спиной Кисе.  
\- Это следовало ожидать. Мы все думаем одинаково, - сказал Акаши. В красивом дорогом костюме с рубиновыми запонками он выглядел, будто собрался делать предложение. И он явно купил орхидеи. Аомине знал его более десяти лет. Ошибки быть не могло. Но тогда.. остальные тоже.  
\- Да быть этого не может! - вскрикнул Аомине, швырнув букет на стол.  
\- Для протокола, - сказал Мидорима, - я первый сделал ей предложение.  
\- Вот почему ее нет, - сказал Аомине. - Сбежала от твоих признаний.  
\- Это не я ее напугал, а Кисе! - возмутился Мидорима. - Я только сделал ей предложение, как тут забарабанили в дверь. Она даже не успела ничего мне ответить, как Кисе ворвался в комнату со всем этим цирком.  
\- Это было предложение, Мидорима-чи. Лучшее в истории предложение руки и сердца!  
\- А потом Сацуки убежала, - добавил Мурасакибара.  
\- И ты тоже пришел ей сделать предложение? - вздернул бровь Аомине.  
\- Я так устал от всех подруг. Решил, что пора жениться, - вздохнул Мурасакибара. Надо сказать, что с окончанием школы титул "любимчик всех женщин" перешел к нему. Женщины с ума сходили от одного его вида. За что Мурасакибара еще больше "возненавидел" баскетбол. Хотя это не мешало ему спать со всеми черлидершами и их подружками.  
\- Но почему Сацуки? - выдохнул Аомине.  
\- Идеальная совместимость знаков, - сказал Мидорима. Глаз его при этом слегка дернулся, выдавая вранье. Но поскольку другие ничего в этом не понимали, то это было простительно. Ему просто не хотелось говорить всякие девчачьи глупости (как например, любовь, беспокойство о будущем и прочее), поэтому он решил обосновать все с научной рациональной точки зрения. А то еще подумают, что он чудак какой.  
\- Я понял, что в моей жизни никогда не было женщины более значимой и дорогой, чем Сацуки, - ответил Акаши.  
\- У нас будут очень милые и умные дети, - улыбнулся Кисе. - И я люблю ее, конечно.  
\- У нас с нею отличный секс. Она не умеет готовить, а я умею, - ответил Мурасакибара.  
Аомине вскочил на ноги.  
\- Что?! Секс?!  
\- Когда это было?! - вскрикнул Кисе.  
\- Не верю, - добавил Мидорима.  
\- Успокойтесь, - сказал Акаши. - Не стоит воспринимать его слова так буквально.  
\- Не-а, Ака-чин, мы с нею не раз сексом занимались.  
Акаши опустился в кресло, закрыв лицо рукой. Ему предстояло пересмотреть свои приоритеты о жене-девственнице.  
\- Это ничего не меняет, - добавил он через минуту. - Я все равно женюсь на ней.  
\- Я не позволю ей выйти замуж за тебя! - рявкнул Аомине. - Она всегда была моей.  
\- Аомине-чи, ты никогда не относился к ней с подобающим уважением. Никто из вас не сказал, что любит ее. А я люблю. Любовь - основа брака, - сказал Кисе.  
\- Может, напомнить, что месяц назад ты считал себя геем и собирался найти парня, - процедил Мидорима.  
Кисе вспыхнул.  
\- Я же тебе по секрету рассказал. В следующий раз пойду к другому.  
\- Следующий? - спросил Аомине.  
\- Это так говорят, не перекручивай мои слова!  
\- Очевидно, что любовь Кисе - не такая уж и Любовь, - сказал Акаши. - Мидорима соврал насчет совместимости, Аомине просто так удобно, а Мурасакибара еще ребенок.  
\- Зато у меня был с нею секс, - вставил Мурасакибара.  
\- Да с кем у тебя не было секса?! - взорвался Мидорима.  
\- С тобой не было, - ответил Мурасакибара. Кисе нервно засмеялся. Мидорима покраснел и процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Тебе Кисе все рассказал?  
\- Да нет. Я сам все знаю. Видел той ночью,вышел отлить тогда.  
Акаши с Аомине переглянулись. Они единственные не понимали о чем речь.  
\- Мидорима, может объяснишь, что за тайны у вас? - спросил Акаши.  
\- Ничего не было. Глупости все это, забудь, - отмахнулся Мидорима.  
\- Забудешь тут, - прыснул Мурасакибара.  
\- Заткнись! - прорычал Мидорима.  
\- Кисе? - Аомине обернулся к "самому слабому звену" загадки.  
\- Ой, да что спьяну не бывает, - улыбка у Кисе вышла кривая и неестественная. - Я люблю Сацуки - это главное.  
\- Вы кого-то убили? - спросил Акаши. - Ничего страшного. Я могу помочь с адвокатом хорошим.  
\- Акаши, - зарычал Мидорима, - ты что несешь?! Мы никого не убивали. И к вашему сведению - не было никаких "мы".  
\- Тогда у меня есть только одно разумное предположение, - Акаши наклонился и прошептал что-то на ухо Аомине. Тот в который раз вскочил с места.  
\- Да вашу ж мать! Это.. просто.. выходит за все рамки... - задыхаясь, сказал он.  
\- Мы тут обсуждаем, кто возьмет Сацуки в жены. Давайте не отклоняться от темы, - сказал Мидорима.  
\- С кем не бывает? Ну что ты как маленький? - сказал Кисе.  
\- Со мной такого не бывает, - отчеканил Аомине.  
\- Давайте уже решим, что будем делать с Сацуки! - рявкнул Мидорима.  
\- Я ее знаю всю жизнь. Она любит меня, - выпалил Аомине.  
\- Только как брата, - поправил Акаши. - Я смогу сделать ее счастливой. Я знаю, что ей нужно в жизни.  
\- Она без ума от моих пончиков с ореховым кремом, - сказал Мурасакибара.  
\- Какой ужас, - скривился Мидорима.  
Аомине перепрыгнул столик, сбив один букет, и схватил Мурасакибару за грудки.  
\- Я сейчас тебе точно морду набью. И не посмотрю, что ты друг мне.  
\- О чем вы все подумали? Я о еде говорил, - сказал Мурасакибара. Аомине замер на секунду, пытаясь найти способ с достоинством выйти из ситуации. Неожиданная помощь подоспела от Акаши.  
\- Будем откровенны, - начал он. - Я самый перспективный жених из вас всех. У меня есть деньги, ум и положение в обществе. Сацуки не будет знать никаких проблем.  
Аомине отпустил рубашку Мурасакибары и развернулся к Акаши.  
\- Хочешь честности? Ты маленький, тощий, с красными волосами, что похож не на взрослого мужчину, а на подростка-недоростка.  
\- Нет такого слова "недоросток", - вставил Мидорима. - А в остальном ты прав. Прости, Акаши, но ты сам захотел откровенности.  
\- С каких это пор для женщины главным является внешность избранника? - встал на свою защиту Акаши.  
\- Акаши-чи, может ты и самый умный из всех нас, - начал Кисе. («Это не доказано», пробурчал — Мидорима.) - Но ты плохо разбираешься в женщинах. Вспомни, за кем Сацуки бегала в школе? А Куроко-чи - самый красивый из всех нас.  
\- Ты уверен, что ты не гей? - поднял бровь Аомине.  
\- Еще скажи, что размер имеет значение? - спросил Акаши.  
\- Еще как имеет, - протянул Мурасакибара, запихивая в рот найденную в холодильнике колбасу.  
Акаши закрыл лицо руками. Надо все же искать себе девственницу, крутилось в его голове. Аомине погладил его по голове:  
\- Не расстраивайся. У тебе зато есть положение в обществе, - при этом он подмигнул Мурасакибаре, а тот кивнул в ответ.  
Сказать по правде, каждый в этой комнате при других обстоятельствах согласился бы, что Акаши очень даже симпатичный молодой человек. Просто они были победителями по жизни, и им была присуща необходимая при этом жестокость. Сацуки была трофеем, и их соперничество только распалило желание победы.  
\- Значит, решили: Сацуки моя, - поправил свои волосы Кисе, намекая, кто тут главный красавчик.  
\- Никогда этому не бывать! - рявкнул Аомине.  
\- Ты ей не подходишь, - добавил Мидорима.  
\- Зачем тебе она — у тебя никогда не было недостатка в женщинах? - спросил Акаши.  
Кисе развел руками, словно показывая масштаб всей проблемы.  
\- Они не любили меня по-настоящему. Сацуки - единственная, кто знает меня и понимает.  
Акаши поднялся, поправил запонки и после паузы сказал:  
\- Так мы никогда не решим. Поэтому предлагаю единственно возможный вариант в этом случае.  
Он замолчал, обводя взглядом собравшихся. Кисе улыбнулся ему своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Мидорима смотрел ему прямо в глаза, посылая мысленные волны "я твой лучший друг (прости, Такао), ты должен решить в мою пользу". Аомине рассматривал часы, которые мелькали из-под манжет рубашки Акаши, а в его голове крутилась песня "мы с тобой одной крови". Взгляд Мурасакибары был прикован к уголку шоколадки, торчащей из кармана пиджака Акаши, и он пытался определить ее вид.  
Акаши набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы произнести несомненно впечатляющую речь (он привык, что последнее слово всегда оставалось за ним), как:  
\- А вы не подумали, что Сацуки уже помолвлена.  
Куроко Тецуя не нуждался в представлении. Он был не только тенью всех их, но и сердцем их дружбы. Лишь благодаря ему она не угасала с годами.  
\- Как давно ты здесь? - спросил Мидорима.  
Ответ был очевиден для всех.  
\- С самого начала.  
Аомине улыбнулся и сделал шаг к Куроко, с намерением обнять его или пожать ему руку.  
Внезапно послышался звук открываемой двери, и в комнату вошла Сацуки. Она прижимала руки к груди и с нежностью смотрела на собравшихся.  
\- Какие вы все красивые.  
\- Сацуки, - начал Аомине, но она помахала головою:  
\- Молчи. Выслушайте меня сначала. Спасибо вам огромное за вашу доброту. Шесть месяцев назад, не раздумывая, я приняла бы предложение любого из вас. Тогда я считала, что останусь одинокой до старости. Я никому ничего не говорила, как страдала. И мне теперь приятно, что вы все поняли и решили меня подбодрить. Но не нужно, мои дорогие. Я нашла свою любовь. И мы поженимся через месяц.  
Она позвала кого-то рукою, и через минуту в комнату вошел Кагами Тайга. Он обнял ее, она в ответ обхватила его руками вокруг талии.  
\- Пиздец, - высказал Аомине всеобщее мнение. С этим был солидарен даже Акаши.

***

Они сидели на детской площадке за домом. Прохожие бросали на них восхищенные взгляды.  
\- А были б мы геями, как проще жилось бы, - сказал Кисе, скомкав цветок и выбросив его в траву.  
\- Тебе лечиться надо, - сказал Аомине.  
\- Я голодный. Кто со мной? - спросил Мурасакибара.  
Все закивали и отправились на поиски ближайшей закусочной.  
\- Кисе, было бы не проще, - сказал Акаши, когда они ждали "зеленый свет". - Мы бы хотели одного человека.  
\- Да нет, - засмеялся Кисе. - Это же совсем другое. Момои-чи - одна, а парней много. Вот кто? Если чисто гипотетически?  
\- Куроко.  
\- Тецу.  
\- Куроко.  
\- Куро-чин.  
И вот это был настоящий пиздец, подумал Кисе, единственный, не успевший произнести "Куроко-чи". 


End file.
